The present invention relates to a blister tray that contains a package for a small device, and more specifically to a blister tray that contains a package for a small device for use in a kit containing medical devices. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmedical devicexe2x80x9d includes a medical or surgical device.
Medical devices are typically packaged in kits containing one or more medical devices. Conventionally, a kit contains a tray which includes recesses sized and shaped to receive medical devices. After a tray is formed with the appropriate recesses for the medical devices, it is very difficult and expensive to add or to make changes to the formed tray such that an additional small device can be incorporated therein.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a package that can hold a small device to be incorporated into a formed tray, that can be easily assembled, and that can be easily arranged into the formed tray.
In accordance with the present invention, a kit is disclosed which includes a blister tray having a first medical device contained therein and a package for a small device sized and shaped to be insertable within the blister tray. The package for a small device includes a portion engageable with the first medical device such that the first medical device inhibits the removal of the package from the blister tray.
In one embodiment, the package is made from a planar sheet. The package includes a first foldable panel that has first and second fold lines. The second fold line is positioned on one side of the first fold line. The package further includes a main section and a center section. The main section is positioned on an opposite side of the first fold line, while the center section is positioned between the first and second fold lines. The first main section has a first slit that forms a retaining portion moveable such that the retaining portion extends outwardly from the main section. When the retaining portion extends outwardly from the main section, a first opening is formed in the first panel. The first main section also has a second slit that forms a first base moveable such that the first base extends outwardly from one side of the first panel. When the first base extends outwardly from one side of the first panel, a second opening is formed in the first panel. The center section has a third slit that forms a second base moveable such that the second base extends outwardly from one side of the first panel. When the second base extends outwardly from one side of the first panel, a third opening is formed in the first panel. The first and second openings align with each other when the first panel is folded about the first fold line such that the first base is adjacent to the second base. The first, second, and third openings cooperate with each other, when the first and second openings are aligned with each other, to form a receptacle for a medical device.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.